


Bloody Hood

by awesomejustashipper



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dark fairytales, Gen, Gun Violence, Minor Violence, Murder, fairytales - Freeform, horror fairytales, twisted kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomejustashipper/pseuds/awesomejustashipper
Summary: Everyone knew the little girl by her characteristic red hood and was loved by all the habitants of the forest, though the Big Bad Wolf couldn't agree to that statement...





	Bloody Hood

The little girl fastened her characteristic red hood around her slim pale neck and put the hood on, covering her messy strands of chocolate hair, then she slowly made her way to the small kitchen where a little wicker basket was waiting for her that her mother had prepared the day before for her sick granny. Then Little Red Riding Hood proceeded to add the last details to the basket, adding a bottle of honey to it and something wrapped in a handkerchief, then she set off with a big bright smile on her face, charming as always, what made her won her reputation as the most adored in the forest. She skipped in a cheery way down the path of the forest, making little jumps and stopping to look and pick up some flowers for her granny. She finished picking up and making a small bouquet of red flowers when she heard a deep animalistic growl coming from the bushes that were the nearest to her, making her jump at the sound, her frightened eyes watched the trees with distrust. That sounded pretty bad, like a hungry wild animal. She looked quickly around ready to dash out of there at the moment she detected any danger, just when she was going to run away a black tall wolf came out the bushes stopping in front of her. The wolf licked his lips looking her up and down like she was some kind of delicious meal, making her purse her lips in disgust, she really didn't have time for this creepy wolf. Th wolf tilted his head watching her "Where are you going all alone, little girl?" he asked in a deep purring voice, making the calm and sweet facade that the girl kept up drop. She tilted her head, a sinister grin appearing on her face "To your funeral" she giggled creepily and before the animal could react she run to him dropping her basket, not before taking the gun she had prepared this morning out, and jumped at him, kicking him to the ground and shooting his legs in a blur of movement, making blood quickly drip to the floor. Then she sat on his chest and looked at him grinning, showing who was the true predator "You never stood a chance" she whispered in his ear then stuck her fingers in his eyes making them quickly bleed and making him howl in pain and agony. Once the wolf became completely blind she took her gun once more and shoot him in the head finishing him off with a huge smirk on her face. The little murderer cleaned her hands with some tissues and picked her basket up once more, leaving the corpse behind her, making her way to the granny's house merryly. All tales arent as pretty as they tell us for sure.


End file.
